What ever happend to Scarekit?
blurb It was never Fernpool's intention to have kits, especially at such a young age. When she gives birth to two kits and is in the middle of naming them she comes across her one Tom. Pitch black, icy blue eyes. Fernpool gasped and named him Scarekit. He was a bad apple, he hated everyone. But, evil cats. Can act innocent. The only one who sees his devilish attitude is Fernpool's herself. And when Scarekit commits a horrifying act, Fernpool's trust and loyalty is shattered forever. ShadowClan Leader: Scratchstar: mottled brown Tom with green eyes Deputy: Embertail: black Tom with an orange tail tip and underbelly with dark amber eyes Medicine cat: Petalshine: light gray tabby she-cat with white patches and bright green eyes Warriors Branchclaw: dark brown tabby Tom with green eyes and black paws Smallcloud: small black-and-silver she-cat with green eyes Palelight: very pale gray, almost white she-cat with two front black paws and pale blue eyes Stormblaze: huge dark gray Tom with a lighter chest and paws with amber eyes Tanglewhisker: dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes Grasstail: light brown tabby Tom with green eyes and a mottled gray tail Cloudysky: small gray-and-white she-cat with green eyes Maggotnose: ugly brown colored tabby Tom with a pushed in muzzle and amber eyes Nettleclaw: golden tabby Tom with amber eyes and gray legs Apprentices Jadepaw: dark gray she-cat with rare violet eyes Raggedpaw: ragged pelted dark gray Tom with amber eyes Tuskpaw: huge light gray tabby Tom with huge fangs and light amber eyes Queens Fernpool: light gray she-cat with pale green eyes (mother to: Scarekit: big pitch black Tom with mystifying, scary light icy blue eyes, and Cometkit: small black-and-tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes) Brownsplash: brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes (mother to Stormblaze's kits: Poolkit: light gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes, Patchkit: white Tom with black patches and amber eyes, and Spiderkit: dark brown-and-black Tom with blue eyes) Elders Rosewhisker: old ginger she-cat Grayfang: old gray Tom prologue "I'm expecting kits." Meowed Fernpool rolling her eyes. The black Tom widened his eyes at her. Fernpool was a ShadowClan cat, this Tom named Blackstream was a RiverClan cat. Their kits were forbidden. "It's okay." He reassured her "our kits will be great!" "But I never wanted kits!" Spat Fernpool. "Y-you didn't?" Asked Blackstream. "Uh-oh! Frostystar is coming! Better go! Please update me soon!" And with that Blackstream dashed off. ''Ill never forget his icy blue eyes and how they light me up so'' thought Fernpool as she padded back to camp ''I never wanted kits.. How will I deal with it?'' chapter 1 His eyes. They were the most haunting and terrifying things I had ever seen. My little Tom, who looked so much like Blackstream was hauntingly terrifying. I couldn't explain it! Cometkit rustled at my belly. She was much weaker than her brother. Cometkit is an unusual name for a kit. But the night they were born a comet rocked over the sky, leaving the clan cats in stunning condition. They had never seen it before. But an elder had heard of what it was. I suspected it was special so I named my daughter after it. "Scarekit" I mumbled to myself" The Tom looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "What's your name?" He asked. "Fernpool, I'm your mother" meowed Fernpool. "Whose my father?" Asked Scarekit. I had arranged with Embertail to father my kits. "Embertail." I meowed "get some rest Scarekit, it's the middle of the night." "But I'm not tired!" He argued gaping open his tiny pink mouth. "Please go to sleep. I'm exhausted!" I meowed trying to keep my cool. "I'm not tired!" He argued. "We'll if you can't sleep be quiet, for me and your sister!" I spat. Scarekit looked a little shocked at my little outburst. But then he nodded. I curled up in my nest and closed my eyes, but they were opened almost immediately. "I wonder what this does?" He meowed. Picking up a moss ball Scarekit hooked it with his claw and hurled it at Cometkit. The she-kit whined and jerked her paws. "Scarekit!" I hissed "get back here! Don't disturb your sister! She's very tired to!" "Okay!" He yowled delightfully. Suddenly Spiderkit woke up. "Oh hey! Your--" Spiderkit didn't know Scarekit's name. "Scarekit!" He growled angrily as if he expected Spiderkit to Ono it "remember the name pal!" Spiderkit seemed taken aback but he nodded and laid down to rest. "Scarekit, try to get some sleep please!" I meowed tiredly. Dawn would be rising soon, and my little kit was being a nuisance. "Not tired! I wonder what's outside?" Not waiting for an answer Scarekit broke out from the entrance to the nursery. "Cool!" He squeaked. I squeezed out of the nursery. "Stop Scarekit!" I hissed "your going to wake up the whole clan! Get back here! "Why is it so dark out here!" Yowled Scarekit. I ran over and whipped my tail across his mouth to shush his voice. Too late. Sormblaze, Smallcloud, and Nettleclaw broke out from the warriors den and glared at Fernpool. "Tell your kit to shut up!" Groaned Smallcloud. "Wh don't you shut up you little cat! Your probably not needed on warrior duties because your to small to hunt or fight!" Spat Scarekit. Nettleclaw's eyes widened. "He has such an attitude!" Nettleclaw glared at Fernpool "I've seen kits like this, it's not your fault. It's just his personality that's all!" Fernpool nodded, but she was still concerned. Scarekit was a complete nuisance and Fernpool knew it was going to be a long six chapter 2 =chapter 2